


What does Freedom mean to me?

by Vanna_Writes



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America, Eagles, Family, Freedom, Gen, U.S army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanna_Writes/pseuds/Vanna_Writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since it is the fourth of July and America's birthday, I decided to write something Patriotic. I don't own America (In both ways) But thank you to all of the men and women who fight to keep our country free. May God bless you and America. So Happy birthday America!</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does Freedom mean to me?

What does freedom mean to me? That was a question asked to the fourth graders at Washington elementary school. The teachers picked this group for a reason. They knew enough to write about it the topic. Some children got up and said 'shooting fireworks', 'free food' 'being awesome', and the list goes on but only two got picked to speak at the Independence Day Parade. A boy and a girl. They were twins and their stories touched the hearts of everyone that heard them.  
"What does freedom mean to us?" The little dark haired boy started.  
"Freedom is being free of oppression. Freedom is fighting for our country" the little sandy blonde haired girl spoke.  
"Freedom is the lives of the soldiers lost to keep us free. We wouldn't be standing in front of you today if it wasn't for our founding fathers and the soldiers that fought for the belief in making this country a country."  
"Freedom is getting to see our daddy when he comes home from war."  
"What freedom means to us is getting to see our family together again and getting to tell our daddy we love him face to face instead of telling him over skype and worrying that he won't return. Freedom is seeing our mom smile and not hearing her cry at night. Freedom is peace"  
"Freedom comes at a cost and we take it for granted everyday. But I don't because I don't know about you but I just want to see my dad come home again" the little girl said as her voice cracked. "But I'm thankful for the soldiers and for my daddy fighting to keep us free."  
"Thank you" they both finished and the crowd was almost in tears as they stood and clapped. Their mother came up and hugged them both tightly as a man in army fatigues came up on stage.  
The little girl's eyes widened at the sandy blonde hair man and tears fell down her cheeks.  
"Daddy!" She exclaimed and ran to him as he hugged her tightly.  
"I'm home sweet heart, I'm home" he whispered as the rest of his family joined in on the hug. Today was the best birthday Alfred F. Jones had ever had and he couldn't have asked for a better present than this.

Happy Birthday America!


End file.
